DBZDC Alianza: El despertar del Demonio
by Profesor Franco M Romano
Summary: Una amenaza hace que dos grupos de heroes se junten. ¿Que repercusiones tendra?
1. Chapter 1

DBZ/DC Alliance: El Despertar del Demonio

Yo no poseo dragon ball ni dc pero soy re fan de ambas franquicias, siempre he pensado que dragon ball encajaría mejor con dc mientras que saint seiya con marvel. Otra cosa en el universo dc de los comics hay cientos de piratas espaciales con superpoderes y hay armamento capaz de destruir galaxias, hechas para combatir contra tipos del nivel de Superman.

Otro tema La Liga de la Justicia combate todo tipo de amenazas e invasiones en estados unidos y america en general mientras que los guerreros z lo hacen en Asia.

Esto será en el periodo de majin buu.

Justice League Watchtower.

Batman investigaba en la computadora una serie de asesinatos que habían ocurrido en Gotham, mientras era asistido por el más grande héroe de todos Superman.

"¿Que es lo que haces Bruce?"

"Hace unas semanas algunos cadáveres fueron encontrados exprimidos como limones, y ocurrió de manera similar en otros puntos de america"

"Ni me lo recuerdes, en metrópolis encontré una pila de muertos en un edificio abandonado de Star Labs"

"Según testigos fue obra de unos tipos calvos con una extraña M en el frente, he consultado con Waller para ver si se trataba de algún experimento de Cadmus en meta humanos pero no hay ninguno con esas características, pero por fin encontré información en uno de los dos, que dejo huellas digitales en la escena del crimen"

"Muy bien, entonces ya puedes dejar que nos encarguemos de investigar los causantes a nosotros, me imagino que estás trabajando con Waller"

"Si por waller mas que nada informada, en cuanto a los sospechosos son: Spopovicth y Yam dos participantes del torneo mundial de artes marciales número 24"

"¿No gano el torneo ese tal Mr. Satan?"

Superman se refería al raro artista marcial que participo en los Cell Game, desafortunadamente en ese tiempo Darkseid revivió por culpa de Luthor y luego del incidente en la Tierra, fueron a New Genesis a combatir a Darkseid todos menos Batman y Flash. En ese tiempo, el supervillano Cell invadió Asia y causo el terror pero fue detenido por este , lo cierto es que fue un mes extraño ya que las victimas de cell fueron revividas al poco tiempo de su derrota.

Durante esa época algunos años más atrás el pirta espacial conocido como Freezer junto con su padre King Cold había sido detectado en esta parte del espacio pero al llegar al planeta fueron detenidos de alguna manera misteriosa

"Es correcto, supongo que participaran en el nuevo torneo que viene, lo que no se es como asesinaron a estas personas…todos ellos eran metahumanos de segunda"

"Consultare con Johns pondré a todos en alerta máxima, también informare a Waller no vaya a ser que es una amenaza de Apokolips"

"No creo…Darkseid es tirano pero no tonto se arriesgaría a un ataque tan directo, mejor vayamos de incognitos y vemos que traman"

"¿Quieres decir que debemos participar? No sé mucho de artes marciales".-dijo con sinceridad y rascándose la nuca.

"Bueno tenemos 7 meses antes del torneo, yo mismo te enseñare artes marciales, te recomiendo que te prepares porque soy más duro que Darkseid"

¿Podra Supes con la formación?

Esta versión es una combinación entre la liga animada pero con el poder de los comics.

Superman una vez fue usado por Darkseid y este le lavo el cerebro, lo altere para que Darkseid no solo le utilizara sino que le enseño artes marciales de los Nuevos Dioses de manera similar a Batman en Batman Begins


	2. Chapter 2

Desde hace miles de años, Krypton evoluciono hacia una sociedad avanzada cultural y tecnológicamente y empezo a expandirse por el universo conquistando y terraformando mundos para habitar creando un raza guerrera que se cruzo con varios otros imperios y organizaciones como los Green Lantern Corps, el Imperio Thanagariano, y sus peores enemigos los Saiyajin.  
Esta poderosa raza guerrera, había logrado conquistar y robar tecnología de los tsufurus del planeta Plant una civilización que competía con krypton, sobretodo la tecnología militar exterminando a los tsufurus en una noche cuando había luna llena.  
Y habían comenzado a viajar de planeta en planeta peleando y conquistando hasta aliarse con el poderoso tirano Freezer cuyo proyecto de conquista sufría varias dificultades con los kryptonianos que frustraron varios de sus planes.  
Freezer ordeno a los Saiyajin destruir a los kryptonianos pero la superior tecnología y capacidad estratégica les permitió contrarrestar los poderes sobre humanos.  
La guerra duro décadas, perdiéndose vidas y mundos.  
Jor el científico de Krypton descubrió que su mundo estaba en las ultimas y preparo todo para salvar a su hijo Kal El y deteniendo al soberbio general Zod y sus cómplices desterrando les a la Zona Fantasma.  
Viendo los análisis de los cientificos Freezer, decidio destruir el planeta Vegita y ordeno la caza de los saiyajin sobrevivientes, salvo por tres: Vegeta, Raditz y Nappa.  
En la destrucción de dos planetas dos naves se dirigían al planeta Tierra, cada uno en diferentes direcciones, pero ignoraban que sus destinos se cruzarian para salvar el planeta en este dia en particular.

Era un día muy brillante el sol se ponía en la isla que había sido elegida para el torneo mundial de artes marciales, algunos disparan fuegos artificiales.

Clark estaba interesado en cómo la gente se agrupaba en este lugar, habían pasado meses pero por fin había logrado completar su formación gracias a su súper memoria, lo acompañaban John Stewart y Oliver Queen.

Clark se había esmerado, esto le hizo recordar cuando él y Oliver estuvieron en la zona fantasma para detener a zod cuando el aun no era Superman y aun vivía en smallville, fue capaz de igualar a Oliver con las artes marciales de krypton( si mezclo smallville con Jlu).

Fue una buena época, recordaba que con ayuda de Chole y Oliver resolvían muchos crímenes de manera anónima sin llamar la atención, Lex y el eran aun amigos incluso había respeto cuando se hicieron enemigos, este perdió su memoria tras la muerte de Tess y la invasión de Darkseid.

Una avión dirigido por Bulma Brief se aproximaba, esta mujer es una de las personas más inteligentes de la tierra, posiblemente más que Luthor y Wayne Enterprise, pero a diferencia de Lex y Bruce ella no sabía luchar en esta área ambos eran superiores.

"Sería bueno que no se conviertan en súper saiyajines".- decía Gohan a sus amigos

"¿Por qué no?".-expreso Vegeta con su habitual carácter.

"Oye no te acuerdas, mucha gente vio el torneo de Cell y habrá quienes se preguntaran: me parece que ya los he visto"

"Hmm…los mandamos a volar y asunto arreglado".-exclamo Vegeta.

"No es necesario ser tan bruscos Vegeta"

"Por nosotros no hay problema". -decían los pequeños mestizos Goten y Trunks.

"Bien seguiré tu idea pero eso no cambiara mi supremacía"

"Oye Gohan oíste que posiblemente los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia participen"

Krillin se refería al grupo de superhéroes americanos gente que se ocupaba casi de las mismas cosas en América, sus hazañas eran legendarias en el mundo occidental.

"Bah liga de imbéciles con trajes coloridos…podría vencerlos con los ojos cerrados, aunque por lo menos ellos no hacen poses ridículas de héroes como alguien que conocemos".-Vegeta miro a Gohan sabía que se refería a su personaje el Gran Saiyaman.

("En serio son ridículas")

En la isla.

Había una gran cantidad de gente, muchos se habían acercado a ver al hombre de acero y sus colegas de la liga, los turistas occidentales miraban orgullosos como su campeón los representaría mientras que los asiáticos lo consideran un fraude tanto el cómo los superhéroes americanos que afirmaba que solo hacían trucos.

"Creo que a ese tipo se le subió la fama la cabeza"

"Suena irónico viniendo de ti Oliver, recuerdo que en smallville tu alardeabas con las mujeres"

"Al menos yo no presumo cuando lucho contra un criminal con súper poderes sabiendo que no le puedo ganar"

"Creen que Batman descubra mas sobre los desaparecidos y asesinados"

Gotham City .

Batman estaba patrullando las calles la ciudad estaba muy tranquila, era una de esas noches calmas la verdad, pero él se consideraba un hombre de acción por lo que aunque le parecía bien el panorama no le gustaba las cosas fueran fáciles y aburridas.

Aterrizo sin hacer ruido en el hospital.

El comisario Gordon y el detective Bullrock miraban la fila de muertos en las camas.

"Entonces ninguno de los locos disfrazados…"

"Tranquilo Bulck en esta ciudad pasan cosas así todo el tiempo"

"Pero dejarlos como limones exprimidos ni el Guasón hace eso"

"Según mis fuentes estas personas fueron asesinadas por dos tipos calvos"

"La noche hace salir a los excéntricos"

Batman ignoro el comentario del policía y miro a los muertos, igual que los otros.

"Fueron encontrados en unos muelles del rio gótico, un vago los encontró y salió corriendo hace como unas horas, sin embargo no vio a ninguno de los chicos calvos que los otros atestiguaron ver"

"Hmm…parece ser que quien esté detrás de esto no le gusta dejar clavos sueltos"

"Oh por favor seguro que debe ser alguno de locos de esta ciudad o quizás un soldado de Apokolips"

"No estoy de acuerdo, he luchado contra las tropas de Darkseid y aunque a ese dios oscuro le fascina el dolor y el sufrimiento no es tan tonto como para dejar rastros de muertos, Darkseid puede ser fuerte pero no quiere decir que no sea inteligente".-Batman recordaba como Superman le advirtió de Darkseid cuando este se alió con Brainiac y aun así en esa ocasión tuvo razón el kryptoniano, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

"Entonces estás diciendo que se trata de algo totalmente nuevo"

"Puede ser…la forma en cómo fueron asesinados esta gente parece más a una forma de aprendizaje, estaban practicando sus métodos…y creo que esto apenas empieza"

Esto a ambos policías conmocionados.

De vuelta en torneo.

"En esta máquina pasaran cuando se les llame y se comprobará el nivel de fuerza de los participantes, el campeón Mr. Satan será el primero en conectar un golpe"

Mr. Satan dio un salto para llegar hasta el lugar pero casi se resbala causando confusión.

"Dicen que los tontos se curan a golpes pero este tipo no aprende nunca"

El golpe de Mr. Satan dio un total de 137 puntos, los siguientes en pasar fueron Goku quien dio un total de 186, Superman 184, Piccolo y numero 18 marcas de 2000 respectivamente.

"Esta máquina debe estar descompuesta"

"Aun lado"

Vegeta miro la maquina atentamente y dio un golpe suave que a pesar de no tener su fuerza total fue suficiente para romperla y mandarla a incrustarse contra una pared para sorpresa de todos.

("vaya, que tipo tan impaciente").-pensaron los de la liga, mientras que Goku se dio una mano en el frente y los demás estaban sorprendidos o asustados.

"Los que pasaron para el torneo tienen tiempo para divertirse en lugar hasta la hora de los combates"

Goku miro curiosamente a la liga y se acerco al grupo.

"Tu ki no es humano".-señalo a Superman con la mirada.

"Jeje no, soy un kryptoniano"

"¿kyptoniano…"

"Una especie de idiotas que se mataron a sí mismos por la traición de su general y por su sol rojo".- respondió Vegeta. Se convirtio en Super Saiyajin 2 y le dio un golpe en pleno rostro a Superman que cayo al suelo.

"¿Cual es tu problema?"

"Somos enemigos mortales, no finjas que no sabes del tema"

"Krypton estallo el dia que naci"

"Vegeta, Superman no es nuestro enemigo"

De pronto Vegeta se calmo y dio media vuelta.

" Ya nos veremos en el torneo"

(Pues es más fuerte que Gohan como ssj2, aunque su poder es igual al mío como ssj 1)

"Yo sé quién eres tu…eres un Saiyan una especie de piratas espaciales que trabajaban para ese terrorista conquistador Icen-Jinn Freezer: eres el Saiyan Vegeta, debo arrestarte"

"y tú eres un linterna verde? Recién te percatas de la presencia de un saiyan en la Tierra"

"No se preocupen por Vegeta ha cambiado mucho y de hecho el nos ayudo a vencer a Freezer en Namek, aunque por sus propias razones en esa entonces"

John miro a Superman y Green Arrow, el arquero estaba de acuerdo con John pero Superman miraba y pensaba.

(Saiyan, Darkseid y mi padre Jor El me hablaron de ellos…son vendedores de planetas como Mongul, por lo que se son piratas espaciales con súper poderes y por lo que vi con esa máquina no habrá necesidad de contenerse, que bien).

"Dejalo ir John…si fuera tan malo como era ya hubiera destruido el planeta hace mucho tiempo"

"Entonces eres el famoso Goku que ganó el torneo 23 de artes marciales y derroto a King Piccolo cuando era un niño"

"Así es, he oído sobre tus poderes Superman y hazañas espero poder luchar contra ti"

"Suena interesante Goku"

Los héroes se unieron a los guerreros z a ver el torneo infantil donde Goten y Trunks quedaron en las semifinales, a la liga no les sorprendió el hecho de que volaran y tuvieran súper velocidad les sorprendió la transformación.

"Tan pequeños y se pueden convertir en Super Saiyans"

"Super Saiyans…oí de eso en Oa creí que era una leyenda urbana Saiyan"

Vieron como Goten cayó en las gradas por una estrategia de Trunks.

El resto fue placentero, para los que no conocían a los Saiyans les pareció desagradable la forma de comer de estos, Videl constantemente hacia preguntas sobre Gohan y los guerreros z, Clark notaba cierto paralelismo entre esta relación como la que el tenia con Lois Lane.

"Los saiyans tiene estómagos muy raros"

"Explícate Krillin"

"Cierra la boca".-le amenazo Gohan por lo que el ex monje se apresuro callarse nervioso.

Oliver no pudo evitar reírse le recordaba a cuando Chole y el eran novios, pero se separaron tras algunas discusiones y ahora con su relación con Canario Negro.

"la comida de este mundo es la mejor"

En el camino se toparon con un gran hombre de piel roja y un pequeño hombre de piel purpura, por alguna razón Piccolo y el anillo de poder de John emitieron una rara sensación.

"Buenas tardes ustedes deben ser el señor Goku y el señor Superman ¿no?".- pregunto a los extraterrestres

"Si somos nosotros"

"Mi nombre es Shin y el es mi amigo Kibito, también pasamos a las eliminatorias".- el extraño miraba a ambos alienígenas detenidamente como si los estudiara en cada detalle.

"Mira Gohan ese hombre esta volando".-dijo Videl a su amigo.

"Pues parece que la técnica de vuelo esta de moda, después de toda no soy el único que la conoce"

"Hemos oído bastante de su valor y actividades…ustedes son una leyenda para el universo. Pero quisiera estrechar sus manos"

Tras hacer esto Shin sonrió con cada par de manos.

"Bueno he comprobado que ambos poseen una alma muy pura y un gran espíritu"

Tras marcharse todos se quedaron viendo a los dos extraños.

"Oye Goku sabes quienes son"

"No, pero no será nada fácil este torneo un nuevo enemigo ha surgido"

"¿Clark tu…?"

"No estoy tan seguro como Goku…pero si tengo un raro presentimiento"

¿Quiénes podrán ser estos nuevos personajes? ¿Qué les depara a nuestros amigos?


	3. Chapter 3

div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;"span lang="ES-AR"Atalaya espacio exterior/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;"Monte Justicia/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;"span lang="ES-AR"John `S estaba tecleando en los monitores de la computadora, para pasar el tiempo más que nada no había mucho que hacer era uno de esos días tranquilos./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;"span lang="ES-AR"De pronto la alarma sonó y todos, algunos técnicos y héroes como Acero se acercaron./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;"span lang="ES-AR" "Al parecer el ladrón asiático Pilaf fue visto últimamente por la policía…hemos intentado atraparlo miles de veces pero siempre escapa aunque también se debe a que Pilaf opera en Asia generalmente".- el marciano les decía a los técnicos a Acero./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;"span lang="ES-AR"Metropolis 10:00 PM/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;"span lang="ES-AR"Una maquina se movía por el techo de un museo de Wayne Enterprise con sede en esta ciudad, un hombre muy pequeño lo piloteaba y en su cara se reflejaba la ansiedad./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;"span lang="ES-AR"("Por fin tarde en encontrarla pero la esfera del dragón se encuentra en este museo…lo extraño es que generalmente las esferas se dispersaban por Asia rara vez teníamos que venir a América dada la gran cantidad de Superhéroes americanos y su sistema de justicia civil que son rudos")/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;"span lang="ES-AR""Espere señor Pilaf".-un perro humanoide llamado Shu le seguía en otro robot seguidos por una mujer más atrás conocida como Mai.-"Este es territorio de un grupo de héroes juveniles no le preocupa…"/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;"span lang="ES-AR""Te preocupas por unos niños, ellos son nada comparado con la liga de la justicia y Goku, la Liga enfrenta cosas de niveles más arriba"/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;"span lang="ES-AR""Mai tiene razón Shu, la única preocupación es la Liga y dado que no están aquí no hay de preocuparse por unos mandaderos disfrazados"/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;"span lang="ES-AR"Entraron silenciosamente en el museo, solo había un guardia de seguridad que afortunadamente parecía viejo y estaba recostado en una pared./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;"span lang="ES-AR"Los sistemas de los robots se integraron en el sistema de seguridad del museo y por fin tras mucho correr por los pasillos, la esfera de 3 estrellas estaba frente a los tres ladrones asiáticos. Pilaf se ilumino al ver esto y se acerco cuidadosamente cuando un campo de magia rodeo el objeto y el guardia salto tirando una patada a Pilaf que aunque no le hirió si le hizo retroceder unos pasos./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;"span lang="ES-AR"Los heroes emergieron de algunas partes oscuras del museo salvo Miss Martian que apareció atravesando la ventana del techo./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;"span lang="ES-AR""Equipo Ataquen".-dijo el guardia sacándose una máscara revelando un antifaz./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;"span lang="ES-AR"En el Torneo/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;"span lang="ES-AR"Nuestros amigos se habían inscrito en el torneo y estaban mirando en los salones de luchadores los combates, a Krillin le toco con un tipo grande fuerte que derroto muy fácilmente siendo nombrado ganador./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;"span lang="ES-AR"Ahora era el turno de Videl contra Spopovicth, el combate fue muy parejo y Videl tomo ventaja. Sin embargo, su oponente era muy resistente y no mostraba ser herido seriamente como para ser derrotado. A continuación Videl recibió puñetazos y golpes que le estaban lastimando seriamente, Goku y Vegeta intercambiaban miradas como si algo sospechoso pasara en el combate que no paso desapercibido para Piccolo, Shin y Clark./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;"span lang="ES-AR""Rindete no sigas…el solo quiere dañarte y no se detendrá solo porque eres mujer"/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;"span lang="ES-AR""Yo estoy de acuerdo con el Gran Saiyaman lo mejor sería renunciar"/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;"span lang="ES-AR""No soy la hija de mr. Satan y no puedo darme por vencida"./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;"span lang="ES-AR"Spopovicth le dio una patada arrojándole fuera de la plataforma, el poder de vuelo le impidió caer en el suelo y se elevo en los aires./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;"span lang="ES-AR""Je… yo le enseñe a volar"/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;"span lang="ES-AR""Aunque pueda volar Gohan se nota que aun no domina bien ese poder y le falta velocidad".- comento Clark/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;"span lang="ES-AR""En esta ocasión es mejor rendirse".-dijo Goku/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;"span lang="ES-AR"Spopovicth también se elevo en los aires para sorpresa del público y procedió a golpear a Videl, Gohan ya no podía contenerse y se transformo en Súper Saiyan 2 lanzándose para luchar./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;"span lang="ES-AR""Spopovicth déjala, esa no es nuestra misión, ten algo más de conciencia y termina de una vez".-le dijo su compañero Yam./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;"span lang="ES-AR""Spopovicth te hare pagar por esto"/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;"span lang="ES-AR"Gohan llevo a Videl al hospital donde le dio una semilla del ermitaño, para asombro del publico y . En el torneo Piccolo se negó a luchar con Shin dejándolo como vencedor./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;"span lang="ES-AR""Lo he comprobado al diferencia entre nuestras dimensiones es enorme".- todos se asombraron con esta declaración./span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;"span lang="ES-AR"("Ya veo él es dios de este planeta y él se da una idea de quién soy yo").-pensaba Shin/span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;"span lang="ES-AR"En América /span/div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; line-height: 18.48px;"span lang="ES-AR"Pilaf estaba siendo esposado y miro la ruina que fueron sus robots, Robin le había cargado con un virus y los destruyó con unos batarangs explosivos, ahora estaban rodeados por un aura de agua de Aqualab/span/div 


	4. Chapter 4

Por fin era el turno de Gohan de luchar contra Kibito en el torneo, aun así ni la liga o los guerreros z pasaron por alto las declaraciones de Piccolo y estaban prestando mucha atención al resultado de este combate, pero tampoco ignoraban el misterio de Spopovicth y Yam.

"Transfórmate en eso que tu llamas Súper Saiyan"

Gohan quedo sorprendido como era que este hombre sabia de su transformación en Súper Saiyan, los oídos de Piccolo y Clark escucharon atentamente lo que decían.

"¿Por qué quiere que me transforme señor?"

"Solo curiosidad, ahora transfórmate"

Gohan hizo lo que le ordeno y se transformo levantado una gran corriente de aire y asombrando al público y algunos luchadores, la liga ya había visto tal transformación en goten y trunks por lo que parecía tan sorprendido.

"Tan diferente es nuestro estilo comparado con el de ellos"

"Eso parece Oliver"

"Esto es el colmo hay tantos saiyans súper saiyans…cuando le diga esto a los guardianes no creerán esto"

"Y ya que quiere despejar sus dudas no desea que use una transformación más poderosa que la del súper saiyan ordinario"

"¿una transformación más poderosa?"

Piccolo y Clark miraban a Shin con sus oídos eran los que más seguían la charla entre Kibito y Gohan, Shin mostraba una mirada seria ahora.

"Dentro de poco Yam y Spopovicth atacaran a Gohan les pido que no intervengan así podremos ver cuáles son sus planes"

"¿Por qué tenemos que hacerle caso? ¿Quién eres de todas maneras?"

"El es el Supremo Kaiosama".-varios de los presentes quedaron sorprendidos en especial Goku y John.

"Kaiosama me hablo de su dios…tu eres el supremo"

"En Oa hay una leyenda sobre un acuerdo entre los guardianes del universo y los kaiosamas supremos, ellos gobernarían en el mundo vivo y muerto, mientras que los kaiosamas ordinarios y los guardianes velarían por el mundo físico vivo, creo que eso fue hecho por orden del Espectro"

Gohan se concentro y el suelo comenzó a temblar mientras partes de la plataforma se elevaron alrededor antes de soltar su energía de golpe.

"Haaa".-el grito resonó por todas partes.

"Qué tal, le parece bien esto"

(Increíble no imaginaba que un mortal tuviera tanta fuerza ahora veo porque quería usar al kryptoniano y a los saiyans)

Mientras en una parte Spopovicth y Yam veían un extraño aparato medidor.

"Impresionante este tiene que ser"

"El sr. Babidi estará complacido"

Los espectadores miraban atónitos lo ocurrido murmurando entre ellos, en especial los familiares de nuestro amigos.

"Que tal lo ven dije que sería algo que no decepcionaría".-gritaba Milk a lo que el publico asentía.

"Vamos"Spopovicth y Yam saltaron a atacar a Gohan, no lucia preocupado podía sacárselos de encima.

"Por favor no intervengan usaremos a Gohan por unos momentos".- Shin extendió su poder mental y apreso a Gohan permitiendo que Spopovicth y Yam le sacaran una gran cantidad de energía pura.

"Si con esta energía majin boo revivirá"

Clark miraba y sus colegas no sabían qué hacer, John y Piccolo por su parte no podían contradecir al dios ya que prácticamente era el jefe de sus jefes. Una chica salió corriendo pasando muy cerca de Superman y Goku.

"Que le hacen a Gohan"

"Guarda silencio y observa"

Videl iba a volar cuando Goku la paro.

"Déjame ir a ayudarlo"

"Videl entiendo tu preocupación por Gohan pero quizás debamos esperar no creo que Shin y Kibito estén haciendo algo sin tener medidas". decía Clark

"Gohan no será asesinado con algo tan simple".-aseguro Goku aunque no podía dejar de notar inseguridad con las intenciones del dios kaiosama.

"Muy bien ya terminamos vayamos con el gran Babidi estará complacido con la energía que tenemos"

Los dos calvos despegaron en el cielo con una aura rodeándoles como si fueran misiles disparados, Shin los vio y se dirigió a los héroes antes.

"Si gustan pueden seguirnos nos serian de gran ayuda ustedes. No se preocupen por Gohan, Kibito le curara y pronto se unirán a nosotros"

Los héroes se miraban algo confundidos.

"Que opinan Goku, Clark ustedes tocaron las manos de este super dios que dicen"

"No estoy seguro de lo que paso pero no sentí mal en Shin cuando toque sus manos…además quiero saber por qué ocurre todo esto"

La declaración de Goku animo a los guerreros z menos a Vegeta y Oliver, el primero porque quería luchar y el segundo más que nada por miedo, nunca le habían gustado amenazas de criminales con súper poderes.

"Clark tu…"

"Entiendo Oliver, de cualquier manera vinimos a investigar sobre Spopovicth y Yam…Oliver tu quédate e informa a John ´ S y el resto de la liga sobre lo ocurrido, dile también a Batman sobre lo ocurrido tal vez pueda crear alguna estrategia por si fallamos y por favor Oliver tu dile a Luisa…"

"Si no te preocupes Supes, le informare de lo ocurrido…y gracias la verdad no quisiera morir ahora que ando de novio con Dina. Buena suerte a ambos"

Con esto Superman, John y Piccolo siguieron a Shin por los cielos adelantándose. Krillin estaba explicándole lo ocurrido a numero 18 y Videl estaba cerca de Gohan.

Mientras en América Metro Torre.

Batman, el detective marciano seguían la trayectoria del vuelo de Superman y John por medio del comunicador de la oreja, así como fueron informados por Oliver de lo ocurrido en el torneo.

"Entonces si fueron Spopovicth y Yam…intenta seguirles por imagen satelital".-dijo

"La imagen por satélite no funciona hay una extraña energía que bloquea los satélites espías, sin embargo el audio y la radio si funciona".-exclamo John ´ S

"Bien entonces escuchemos lo que ocurre no vaya a ser que otro loco con súper poderes aparezca con intenciones de dominar el mundo".-Batman comento apareciendo atrás suyo sin que lo notaran eso normalmente asustaría cualquiera, pero el marciano ya estaba acostumbrado a las tácticas sigilosas del murciélago a pesar de que no podía leerle la mente uno se acostumbraba al estilo gótico y melancólico de Batman, aunque nunca dejaban de ser desconcertantes sus apariciones y desapariciones

"Es raro verte aquí Batman por lo general tú no te ocupas de estas cosas"

"Si tienes razón, pero cuando cuando hay amenazas que no puedo enfrentar por mi mismo recurro se recurrir a algún apoyo o referencia"

En el torneo

Los médicos habían pedido que Gohan fuera llevado al hospital pero Kibito insistió en que lo dejaran curar a Gohan.

"Este hombre esta muy herido".- Kibito dio una mirada helada y estos se callaron.

"De acuerdo ocúpese usted"

Una luz dorada salió de la mano de Kibito, era algo similar a la curación de Namek del clan dragon pero parecía más avanzada, Gohan se paro como si nada le hubiera pasado.

"Gohan ¿recuperaste tus poderes?"

"Siento como si me hubieran dado más poder".-ambos miraron a Kibito.

En el segundo se presento el padre de Videl mirando a los dos adolescentes.

(Otra vez cono ese joven aunque le salvara la vida a Videl, no pienso dejar que este con alguien débil)

"Gohan déjame ir contigo"

"No Videl, es muy peligroso tengo la misma sensación de cuando apareció Cell y presiento que esto es mucho mas complejo"

"Te prometo no estorbar"

"Si la situación se vuelve caótica prométeme que saldrás huyendo de ahí".- Videl asintió y ambos siguieron a Kibito que ya se había adelantado.

"Voló, voló, voló…" exclamaba Mr. Satán, el padre de Videl y el público en general.

"Parece que todos los participantes de este torneo podían volar por los cielos"

En el cielo Spopovicth y Yam no se detenían de su curso pero ignoraban que eran seguidos por Shin cuya vuelo generaba torrentes de agua y viento, a lo lejos una figuras le seguían al dios.

"Hola"

Shin no necesitaba voltear para saber que los guerreros z y los dos miembros de la liga de la justicia le seguían detrás.

"Me alegra que me sigan serán de mucha utilidad para enfrentar a Majin Boo"

"Majin Boo…es un nombre muy gracioso"

"No hay nada de divertido en Boo se los puedo asegurar, Boo era un mago muy poderoso"

"¿Cómo que un mago?".-preguntaron John y Piccolo al unisonó.

"Hace 5 millones de años existió un mago muy poderoso llamado Bibidi quien creo al demonio Majin Boo, este mago pretendía conquistar al universo con la ayuda de su monstruos súper poderoso durante 10 años devasto muchas de las razas de la antigüedad. No paso mucho tiempo para que los supremos kaiosamas enfrentáramos a majin boo cuatro de estos fueron derrotados por Boo…"

"…afortunadamente los kaiosamas supremos aprovecharon que Bibido encerrara a Boo y lo asesinaron, dejando oculto el huevecillo en la Tierra ya que era imposible que el humano pudiera encontrarla. Pero por desgracia nos enteramos que bibidi tuvo un hijo Babidi"

Videl y Gohan seguían de cerca a Kibito mientras este les contaba sobre el monstruo Boo y sus amos.

"Espera en Oa hay una historia sobre eso hace millones de años unos cazadores de los guardianes fueron a la dimensión de los kaiosamas en una llamada de socorro de estos y solo uno de los cazadores regreso casi destruido alegando que un demonio llamado Boo había acabado con todo su grupo de un disparo. ¿Es el mismo Majin Boo que dio muchos problemas a los Guardianes hace millones de años?"

"Así es Linterna Verde del sector 2814, yo fui quien mando esa señal de auxilio dada nuestra alianza y acuerdo con tus guardianes del universo, la capacidad de crear armas de Oa era muy superior a la nuestra en esa época pero fue en vano la ayuda"

John sudaba frio así que Oa no fue capaz de evitar tanta masacre, no quería imaginar lo que pasaría si este monstruo era liberado.

"Por eso fueron al torneo Spopovicth y Yam"

 **"Así es señor Kent, Babidi no sabe como era el hechizo de su padre, así que pensó que reunir la energía de los seres más poderosos del universo sería suficiente por eso mando a esos dos al torneo. Su primer objetivo no obstante fue Apokolips** **el hogar del New God conocido como Darkseid, pero Darkseid acabo fácilmente con las tropas de Babidi así que fijo su vista en la Tierra, fue gracias al ataque en Apokolips que supimos lo que planeaba Babidi"**

¿Quién será este Majin Boo? ¿Una nueva amenaza cierne a la Tierra? ¿Podrán la Liga y los Guerreros z detenerla?

Nota: Oa creó a los linternas verdes hace 3 millones de años mientras que Boo apareció hace 5 millones de años por lo que es imposible que se hayan topado, así que pensé y recordé los cazadores robóticos que estaban antes que los linternas verdes.  
Cuando Babidi desafío a Darkseid fue hace 300 años cuando no existía ningún superhéroe o guerrero z. Esto lo confirmo Dabura ya que el superviso el huevecillo en esa época


	5. Chapter 5

Superman vs. Capitan Ginyu Majin.

Nuestros amigos veían como Spopovicth y Yam fueron asesinados, algunos no podían creerlo, en el caso de Gohan y Kirllin, mientras que Piccolo, Vegeta, Superman, John y Goku simplemente seguían con la mirada fija.

"Al parecer estos dos atrajeron visitas indeseadas. Puedo sentir la presencia del Supremo Kaiosama. ¿Desea que lo mate?"

"No, dejare que vea como Majin Boo revive y como lo mate, a los demás acábalos"

"Como diga gran Babidi"

Dabura se movió muy rápidamente y en un segundo estaba en frente de los guerreros z y los miembros de la liga de la justicia, apuntándole con su mano a Kibito.

"Haaa".-libero una descarga de energía que mato al asistente de Shin para horror de este dejando un pequeño orificio en la roca de la montaña.

"Maldito".-exclamaron John, Krillin y Piccolo lanzándose contra Dabura. Dabura esquivo a Krillin dándole un escupitajo a Krillin convirtiéndole en piedra para asombro de todos antes de caer al suelo fue depositado por Superman en el suelo.

Dabura lanzó otro escupitajo a Linterna Verde pero este creó un escudo que bloqueo el ataque.

"Un linterna verde…sino me equivoco tu sector es el 2814, esta galaxia, pero conozco tu debilidad"

John se extraño y Dabura lanzo otro escupitajo que linterna se preparo a bloquear, no se esperaba que estallar en humo amarillo causando que John tosiera y cayera desmayado al suelo, Piccolo resulto algo afectado en los ojos, pero de todas maneras se dirigió a pelear contra Dabura, el rey demonio aprovecho la ceguera temporal y conecto varios golpes muy rápidos antes de arrojarlo con un golpe al suelo creando un hoyo profundo.

"Maldito"

Dabura lanzo un escupitajo que Piccolo no tuvo tiempo de esquivar y fue convertido en piedra como si fuera estatua. Contuvo golpes de Goku y Vegeta antes de dirigirse rápidamente a la nave.

"Supremo kaiosama ¿qué le ocurrió a nuestros amigos?"

"Fueron convertidos en piedra por el escupitajo de Dabura…su amigo linterna verde es el único intacto pero tardar un buen tiempo en recuperarse. La única manera de arreglar esto es matar a Dabura"

"Ah que bien, la solución es fácil".-dijo Goku entusiasmado.

Mientras en el torneo

"Soy Snapper Car…a consecuencia de lo ocurrido con Superman y varios participantes del torneo mundial de artes marciales…la mayoría de los otros participantes serán elegidos en un torneo de lucha sin reglas para decidir quién será el ganador. Les mantendremos informados"

Con la partida de varios participantes el torneo se decidió que fuera una lucha de todos contra todos, numero 18 y mascara mística (goten y trunks disfrazados) despacharon a sus otros oponentes. Sin embargo, 18 descubrió a los impetuosos muchachos lo que causo que fueran descalificados y salieron huyendo por los cielos a máxima velocidad.

Ahora se encontraba mirando a 18, quien se le acercaba mirándolo y de pronto le aprisiono con una llave.

"Escúchame te dejare ganar"

"¿Qué?"

"Pero a cambio tendrás que darme el doble del primer premio, si haces eso ganaras y serás de nuevo el campeón mundial"

"En serio…esta bien como tu digas"

Montaron la farsa, el campeón tras algunos intentos logro "sacar fuera" de la plataforma a 18.

El publico estallo en victoria por su campeón y este empezó a alardear, salvo los amigos y familiares de Goku y Oliver Queen, quien informo a la liga de lo que pasaba más que nada para que vigilaran a estos muchachos.

"Si no me pagas te matare entendiste"

En el cielo

Videl se había encontrado con Goten y Trunks contándoles sobre lo ocurrido a los muchachos quienes tenían una mirada de alegría en sus caras.

"¿Huh?"

"Un mago"

"Un monstro…demonio"

"Es en esa dirección siento un ki muy poderoso, no son varios"

"Oigan niños ¿no pensaran ir?"

Sin hacer caso los dos medios saiyan se fueron a toda velocidad en un aura dorada por los cielos.

"Rayos… que rápidos".-exclamo Videl

Lo que ignoraban los tres es que una mancha roja surcaba por el océano corriendo por el agua…era muy conocido en estados unidos…un héroe más rápido que el sonido.

"Flash síguelos…el nuevo dispositivo que tienes en la oreja es un dispositivo de los nuevos dioses credo pará captar sonidos como imágenes…regalo de New Genesis"

"Si, si, ya te oí John ´ S"

En la nave

Vegeta había luchado contra Pui Pui en un planeta con una gravedad aumentada 10 veces, Goku contra la bestia espacial Yukón, en ambos casos acabaron con sus oponentes y en el caso de Yukón Goku lo acabo con emisiones de energía, Gohan contra Dabura (aunque fue algo aburrido a los ojos de Goku y Vegeta) retirándose este ultimo del combate.

"Este niño no se puso a entrenar"

Vegeta sujeto a Gohan de la camisa.

"Eres un tonto…porque jugaste con el cómo justiciero…debiste acabarlo rápido y sin piedad. Eres una decepción para la raza saiyan"

"Muy bien ahora tendrán un nuevo oponente"

"Supongo que es mi turno"

El Hombre de Acero miro la puerta y de esta salió un alienígena purpura con cuernos que los tres saiyan no esperaban ver.

"Ginyu"

"Soy el capitán ginyu…para ustedes…gracias al sr. Babidi recupere mi cuerpo y estado entrenando por años para vengarme de la muerte de mi señor el gran Freezer. Además Babidi incremento mis poderes… ¿Quién será mi oponente?"

"Yo".- Superman se adelanto y Ginyu le miro.

"Un kryptoniano…será fácil ustedes ni saben usar su poder de pelea o no tienen capitán Ginyu hará su gran pose de pelea"

"No de nuevo".-exclamaron los tres saiyan

Ginyu hizo una pose antes de golpear a Superman en el rostro mandándole unos metros detrás pero se mantuvo firme, enseguida el capitán le conecto una patada y una esfera de energía que cubrió un área al nivel de una montaña pequeña o un árbol bien alto.

"Listo, termine".-miro a los saiyans.

Pero no se esperaba que Superman atravesara el suelo por debajo ni que le estrellara en el piso con sus dos manos golpeándole en el pecho.

(Babidi cámbianos a un lugar deshabitado…no quiero usar toda mi fuerza en este lugar)

Fueron cambiados una ciudad destruida en un planeta que Superman reconoció es el mismo donde él y Draga pelearon con Mongol.

Ginyu se lanzo de nuevo dándose un intercambio de golpes bien rápidos y fuertes en el suelo agrietando todo con cada impacto. Se notaba la tensión de Ginyu al golpear los duros puños de Superman y este le dio un enviándole contra una casa destruida atravesándola de pared a pared.

Superman ingreso en la casa donde recibió un disparo de energía, Ginyu volaba por encima del lugar y lanzo otro cubriendo un área como el de una plaza, pero no se esperaba que el kryptoniano le golpearle mas rápido que una bala en el pecho no pudiendo evadirlo ni evitar una patada incrustándole contra una montaña.

Pero Ginyu sonreía extrañamente a lo que Clark no podía descifrar.

"Oh no…ya recordé planea cambiar de cuerpos con Superman"

"Estamos muy lejos se lo comunicare telepáticamente"

Clark seguía mirando a Ginyu mientras notaba como el suelo se estremecía y también la montaña donde estaba incrustado Ginyu.

(Sr. Kent…soy el supremo kaiosama…el Sr. Gohan me advirtió que Ginyu planea cambiar de cuerpos con usted).-Clark imaginaba esa escena haciendo poses ridículas, sudo vergüenza.

"Cambio…"

Una luz amarilla apareció. Afortunadamente, Clark/ Superman estaba preparado soplo una buena cantidad de aire y soltó una corriente de aire que regreso la luz amarilla por donde había venido dejando a Ginyu en un estado de Shock cerebral, aunque todavía vivo.

"También el…pero si el kryptoniano es el único que no emite gran energía"

"Según se los kryptonainos obtienen poderes del sol…en especial amarillos…no emiten mucho ki o kiris…pero poseen una gran fuerza física destructiva"

Superman volvía a donde estaban sus aliados solo con capa arrugada y partes de su ropa sucias, cuando Vegeta se le acerco como si fuera a atacarlo pero en realidad mato al capitán Ginyu de un disparo.

"¿Por qué?"

"No se debe ser compasivo con el enemigo en un combate"

"Todo ser tiene derecho a existir"

En la sala de control Babidi escuchaba sobre el descubrimiento de Dabura.

"¿Un ser maligno? Jaja…muy bien probémoslo"

En la cámara Superman y Vegeta seguían discutiendo, cuando Vegeta empezó sujetarse la cabeza y empezó a levitar.

"Haaaaaa"

"Babidi trata de controlar su mente…sea fuerte Sr. Vegeta"

"Haaaaaaa".-el grito generaba destellos y rayos rojos antes de caer al suelo y reincorporarse lentamente.

"Oh No"

"Cielos"

Todos miraban la M en la frente de Vegeta.

¿Podrá Vegeta salir del control de Babidi? ¿Majin Boo será pronto revivido?

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **Nota: bueno quise darle a Ginyu una batalla en esta saga porque no se le vio más y me pareció bueno para que luchar con Superman.**

 **Dabura siendo un ser muy poderoso y antiguo debe conocer razas o grupos en el universo, por lo que no es de extrañar que sepa de los kryptonianos o linternas verdes.**

 **Otra cosa me dirán que puse y detalle la pelea Ginyu-Superman más que las otras pero es que Majin Boo apaleara tanto a los guerreros z como a los jóvenes Young Justice y la Liga. Ademas yo creo que la mayoría ya sabía que Vegeta y Goku matarían a Pui Pui y Yakon.**

 **Quise darle homenaje a Ginyu que no se lo veía desde hace mucho tiempo**


	6. Chapter 6

Todos miraban como Vegeta estaba con la M en su frente.

"Jajá…ahora los transportare a un lugar más acorde para la pelea"

El lugar cambio para sorpresa de nuestros amigos al torneo de artes marciales, para disgusto de Superman, Gohan y Shin que preferían un lugar desolado.

El locutor y Mr. Satán miraban asombrados así como los familiares y amigos de Goku y Vegeta.

"Oh parece ser que algunos de los participantes damas y caballeros…".-pero no pudo concluir la frase cuando el Saiyan Majin levanto el brazo señalando una parte de las gradas y disparo una descarga de energía causando que atravesara un gran cantidad de edificios por fuera del torneo y matando a algunos espectadores.

Atalaya

Espacio Orbital .

Había varios héroes reunidos frente a la pantalla.

"Soy Snapper Car, hace unos segundos reaparecieron algunos de los participantes del torneo de artes marciales mundial…uno de los participantes ataco con un extraño despliegue de energía a algunos espectadores. Aun no se conocen todos los detalles"

"Gran Hera"

"Espero que puedan manejarlo"

"Eso no es lo importante".-dijo Batman.

"Que dices…pero ese Saiyan mato…"

"Lo que me preocupa es si esto esta relacionado con la búsqueda de ese tal Babidi que escuchamos por radio de los comunicadores"

Cerca del torneo

Los del equipo justicia fueron enviados por órdenes de Batman y Waller para informar de lo que pasara en el torneo.

"Robín…nos movemos"

"Aun no…veamos que tan fuerte es el enemigo y si tiene alguna debilidad"

"¿Qué diablos?".-exclamo flecha verde y apunto a Vegeta con su flecha de plástico duro.-"tenía razón John…estas bajo arresto"

(Esto es solo un sueño no hay nadie más fuerte que el gran Mr. Satán)

Vegeta solo soltó una pequeña ráfaga de aire que envió a Green Arrow y Mr. Satán a chocar contra la puerta de la plataforma donde se reunían los peleadores.

Gohan se transformo en Super Saiyan 2 y junto con Superman atacaron a Vegeta. Vegeta ni se inmuto hizo para atrás su cuerpo dejando que pasara Gohan para patearle en la barbilla y luego agárralo para derribar a Superman estrellándoles en lados opuestos de la plataforma.

Superman salió e intercambio golpes con el Saiyan a una gran velocidad supersónica a la que se sumo Gohan nivelando entre los dos al poderoso Saiyan, Vegeta sujeto a ambos de las cabezas y los estrello de cara contra el suelo agrietando la plataforma.

"Basta Vegeta…peleare contigo si es lo que quieres pero lo haremos en otro lugar"

(Babidi cámbianos a otro lugar…no quiero víctimas inocentes)

En la nave

"Esta seguro gran Babidi"

"No habrá ninguna diferencia, además de esa forma evitaremos mas visitas indeseadas"

Fueron cambiados a una zona desértica, en el sentido de que no había nadie más allí, Superman y Gohan se levantaron algo aturdidos por la paliza que les dio Vegeta.

"Es lo mismo Kakkaroto…yo solo deseo que luchemos los dos sin interrupciones…estuve ansiando esto"

"Respóndeme esto Vegeta…tu le pediste a Babidi que te controlara ¿no es así?"

"Yo solo…yo solo…quería ser el de antes el frio Saiyan al que nada le importaba más que luchar para demostrara su superioridad…y también quería pelear contigo Kakkaroto"

"Todo esto por algo tan tonto".-comento Shin a lo que Vegeta respondió furioso.

"No es tonto…es para satisfacer mi orgullo de guerrero…esto lo es todo para mi"

"Pero deben ayudarme a detener a Majin Buu". – fue silenciado por Goku quien le apuntaba con una esfera de energía azul a Shin, algo que impresiono también a Vegeta.

"Lo siento supremo kaiosama…pero siento que es algo que debo hacer"

Shin miraba a ambos Saiyans pero luego asintió.

"Muy bien de cualquier manera estoy seguro que con Gohan y Superman será más que suficiente como para matar a Babidi y de esa manera dejar oculto nuevamente a Buu.

En la nave.

"Muy bien, con la energía que estos dos liberen pronto Majin Buu será liberado"

"Pero ¿qué hay del supremo kaiosama y el kryptoniano y Saiyan?"

"Quiero vengarme por la muerte de mi padre…en cuanto a los otros dos…no hay mucha diferencia entre ellos y tu Dabura"

"Si, a decir verdad ese chiquillo no sabía más que aumentar de poder…alguien con mayores habilidades de lucha podría acabarlo"

De vuelta en el torneo.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?".-decía Oliver al equipo.

"Vinimos a espiar e informar de lo que suceda en el torneo"

"¿Para quién?"

"¿Tu quién crees?"

"Murciélago paranoico…no tiene suficiente con enviar a Flash"

"E…he disculpen…quisiera agradecerles por ayudarnos…pero creo que deben dejarnos esto a nosotros".-dijo Yamcha

"Hasta ahora no les fue muy bien que digamos"

"Pero no se ofendan, puede tratarse de algo más grande que cuando Cell apareció".-exclamo Yamcha nuevamente.

"Pues nosotros combatimos contra Darkseid Destroyer en el Cuarto Mundo"

"Basta".-todos miraron arriba, era Videl que aterrizo suavemente.-"esto nos concierne a todos por igual Liga o no. "

Los héroes y Yamcha no discutieron sabían que la chica tenía razón.

En otra parte

Una montaña era destruida por una explosión de energía dos poderosos súper guerreros, que se daban con todo en golpes y patadas con gran ferocidad enviando ondas por todas partes. Mientras que tres héroes buscaban la manera de llegar a la salida.

¿Podrá Goku ganarle a Vegeta Majin? ¿Podrán Superman, Gohan y Shin parar a Babidi en sus planes?

Esta historia continuara…

 **Nota: próximo capítulo será más detallado en el combate de Goku vs. Vegeta, además de la liberación de Majin Buu.**

 **No fue muy largo, pero voy haciendo de a poco la historia.**

 **Que opinan hasta ahora de mi obra , mis dos universos favoritos en un solo universo y en la batalla más grande del universo.**

 **Se preguntaran que hacia la Liga cuando Vegeta y Nappa atacaron, bueno en esa ocasión luchaban con los alienígenas de Justice League: Orígenes Secretos y con King Piccolo bueno en esa ocasión, Batman todavía no terminaba su entrenamiento físico y mental y Superman todavía estudiaba en la Universidad o secundaria.**


End file.
